Miss Halloween
Miss Halloween Dread Witch One of the witches to surface was Miss Halloween. She along with many other witches whom she found decided to create a coven called the Dread witches so they would be more difficult to destroy than they would be as individuals. While the Dread witches had a tight connection and knew each other and their powers well, witchcraft was still frowned upon in Edenea, so they had to hide their powers outside of the coven. Due to the witchcraft taboo, the witches lived private lives and usually hid in plain sight while meeting in secret. It was agreed that the Dread witches would only meet every second passing of the round moon, and they would always meet in the safety of their coven, a hidden passageway beneath an old willow tree in the Northern swamps. For years the Dread witches met in the Dread Coven in secret, until the dragon invasion threatened their group. The dragons had been breeding and feeding for years in the South, and it seemed from reports that they were expanding their territory even further. The dragon wars raged for decades and it seemed as though the mortal races of Edenea were losing their battles. The dragons were attacking all races however they seemed to be particularly attracted to the magical races, and the mana that flows through their veins. The first time Miss Halloween was attacked by a dragon, she was alone in her home. She had heard screams from the village not far from her home so she ran to help. When she arrived, the dragon ceased attacking the villagers, and seemed to ‘smell’ her out. The dragon immediately attacked Miss Halloween and she scarcely escaped. She threw off her robe and attacked the dragon with powerful magic from her hands, succeeding to send the beast into retreat. Now that Miss Halloween’s identity had been revealed, she could never return to the village for fear that she would be recognized as one of the vile witches of Edenea. She left in a hurry, taking with her what she needed. She decided to venture towards the Dread coven beneath the willow to seek safety, however when she arrived, she found only the scorched remains of her Dread-sisters and the burned down willow. Halloween decided that if her Dread witches had been slaughtered by the Dragons, that she would avenge them, as she had hoped they would for her. She marched to the nearest outpost to join the ranks as a warrior against the dragons, which happened to be a green elven fortress near the mana pits. The fortress had clearly been battered by battle and would not stand much longer against the next dragon surge. When she presented herself in preparation for assistance, the green elves were resentful of her, and feared the witches as most races in Edenea did. However after her first battle against the dragons, Miss Halloween proved herself after defending the fortress successfully with few elven casualties. Miss Halloween subsequently turned the tide of the Dragon war, and she was revered as one of the great warriors of the age. Almost immediately after the Dragon wars, Miss Halloween returned to hiding, this time not incognito, but completely underground. It wasn’t until the second rise of the Overlord centuries later that she seemed to re-appear and joined the Overlord on his crusade through Edenea.